


Go Back to Bed

by crazywolf828



Series: Old Love Live tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, That's it, it's so cute, still don't know how to do title, umi just takin care of nozo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolf828/pseuds/crazywolf828
Summary: A small fic for the prompt,2. With a hoarse voice, under the blankets nozoumi
Relationships: Sonoda Umi/Toujou Nozomi
Series: Old Love Live tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663114
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Go Back to Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Going Back to Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323353) by [FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus)



The sound of an opening door along with the rustling of plastic awoke her, who was in her house? The purple haired girl slowly got out of bed, the entirety of her body aching, if it was a burglar they’d easily be able to get her down.

As she peeked around the corner into the kitchen she saw the intruder, along with a can of soup and at least ten different kinds of cold medicine. She heaved a relieved sigh, which was apparently loud enough to catch the attention of her girlfriend.

“Ah, Nozomi! Did I wake you up? I’m sorry!” She stated worriedly, setting down the can and shuffling over to the sick girl. “You should really be resting.” Umi said strictly before putting the back of her hand to Nozomi’s forehead. “You’re still running a fever.”

The third year opened her mouth to speak but a finger quickly pressed in front of her lips. “You need to rest your vocal chords.” Nozomi just smiled, it was cute when the second year worried about her.

Nozomi just nodded before moving over to sit at one of the stools at the island and watched as the blue haired girl went back to making the soup. Once the soup was placed in front of her she nodded a thanks, knowing she would get scolded if she were to try and talk again, and began to eat. It burned her slightly raw throat but the heat soon soothed it. It was foreign for her to her, having someone to look after her while being sick, after all this time of being alone. It was nice.

After she finished Umi insisted that she would clean her dish and told her to go lay back down, due to her lack of ability to protest, she did as she was told and awaited the blue haired second year to appear. The soft pat of feet on the ground signaled the others return.

She placed the cool compress onto, the now laying, Nozomi’s forehead and Nozomi sighed happily, leaning her cheek into the other girls’ hand. “I love you, Umi-chan.” Her voice was rough and scratchy but it was worth it to see the other girl a blushing mess.

It really was nice to not be alone.


End file.
